God Strikers
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: Ever wonder what lies out of reach from our own mortal senses? The possibilities of what our reality could really hold? Six high school students are about to find out, as the fate of the world is thrown onto their shoulders. Together they make the God Strikers! Warriors against the Grimlock. Evolution beckons! Humanity as we know it ends now!
1. Chapter 1

God Strikers

Chapter 1

A World Apart! Enter Velvet High

Was there ever a time you looked around, wonder what made your universe so mysterious. Both space and the depths of the ocean remain largely unknown to us, despite our best attempts to understand them. Yes, many mysteries still await us. But what of the mysteries that exist outside our natural senses? A world we've yet to see that no mere mortal could ever hope of comprehension. We believe only what we can see, but what of those invisible to us? Worlds of mysticism, wonderment, and conflict. Truly, only a true intellectual could possibly understand such a reality. Or in this case, a few 17-year old's. Hey, reality works in mysterious ways.

Events leading up to the current day weren't what many scientists and weather experts would consider as normal. Hurricane like winds, large, 13-foot waves that swept the beaches, tremors that shook the earth, these were but a few strange occurrences that persisted over the last year. It wasn't like the people of Earth had never experienced such things before. But the places they were occurring, that's where the confusion lied. In many of the cases, those hit had hardly ever, if never, experienced such weather patterns before. Earthquakes in the south? No way. Something else was going on. Of course, for the students of Velvet High, it mattered very little.

Velvet City: a sprawling town filled to brim with a wide aray of people from many walks of life. Young, old, poor, or rich, all were welcome to throw their hat into the ring. And because of this, it held a wildly diverse variety of shops, cafes, and restaurants. Wanted to try an authentic Japanese dish? Nagoya was the way to go. Needed an outfit for a themes celebration? Gailbird's Costumes was open to all. But, their pride and joy had to be Velvet High. At a glance, it appeared more as a community college campus, than an actual high school. Three buildings, each of which held different classes.

The main building stood front and center as the scene where most classes were held, as well as the library. Being two stories tall and nearly 50 classrooms, there was plenty of space to spare. Next up, the Gym, which stood of to its right. Holding a total of four separate rooms: the men and women's locker rooms, the supply room, and the snacking quarters, where anyone could grab a drink after class. And lastly, the J.R.O.T.C unit, where those whom studied the ways of the army took up. Much like the gym, it too contained separate rooms; three to be exact. The first two were the standard classrooms, while the last one contained all their supplies. From uniforms and rifles, to sports gear for Free Fridays. All of this surrounded by a large campus gave everyone room to breathe.

Like any high school in existence though, there was, of course, a pecking order; categories nearly every student fell into. Up at the top were the athletes and cheerleaders, followed by the 4.0s, the average, and finally, the failures. One such girl named Luna Vale found herself perched near the very top. Young, beautiful, smart, and a cheerleader? What a fine hand life had dealt her. Not to there weren't any bumps in the road though. Having her looks meant a locker crammed with letters, as well as her late-night study sessions meant a lack of sleep. Whatever, so long as she graduated on time. Speaking of which, the poor thing had fallen asleep before their World History 210 class could even start. A sight her friends were familiar with.

"Yo, Luna, you awake there girl?" Jaylin asked, while giving her soft cheek a gentle poke. "Christ, I swear."

"She looks kind of cute like that though." Replied Sarah, giggling at the sight.

Jaylin Garcia: friend of Lunas and part of the school's track team. Two-time silver metal winner and darn attractive to boot. Her brown skin lacked any sort of imperfection, while her form curved in all the right areas; though her breasts were significantly smaller than that of her sleeping friends'. Due to her coach's own orders, she normally had her long, black hair tied into two long ponytails that hung down the sides of her face. When in motion though, fiery determination filled those orange eyes of hers.

"Think maybe we should do a little doodling? Teach her a lesson?" suggested Jaylin.

"That's a little mean of you. I have a better way." She replied, only to pull an MP3 player from her book bagwith excitement in her voice. "Tada!"

Sarah Davis: a rather chipper lass with a knack for tennis. Petite as she may have been, her arms packed quite the punch. Though her popularity status hadn't reached that of her friends, it never really bothered her. Keep you head held high and work your butt off, that was her motto. Much like her friends, she too had let her dark green hair grow out, with a dark pink headband to contrast with it. A wonderfully polite girl, with a talent for handing balls.

"Um…Isn't that a little rude?" asked Jaylin.

"I'd be worse if the teacher caught her." She reminded her, while scrolling through the list of songs.

"I guess. Just no loud stuff, please."

To their annoyance, the lack of ear buds meant they couldn't silence the sound from their 20 other classmates. Then again, standing on ones' feet for two hours didn't exactly feel good. Screw it. Why not? It beat getting in trouble. Queuing it up to just the appropriate verse, she quietly positioned it next to her right ear.

"Three…two…one." Jaylin counted town.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepy head." Sarah whispered, giving the screen a tap.

Poor Luna, she was about to have one heck of a wake-up call, thanks to Ill Nino. The moment her finger made contact, a blast of vocals from "How Can I Live Without You" filled both her ears, along with the rest of the classroom. Thankfully, it wouldn't take long for her to snap out of it. A mere two second later and she sprang back up; the look on her face expressing her drowsiness.

"Ah. That worked like a charm." Jaylin said with satisfaction.

"My head…" Luna whimpered, giving her dimples a rub.

"That's what you get for being stupid." She replied, while crossing her arms in disapproval.

"You're mean." She whined in response.

Luna Vale: senior, cheerleader, and the girl of many boy's dreams. Very few of her peers could hope to match the perfection she's sculpted her body into over the years. With long blonde hair, the bangs of which she had tired into a bun on the left and a long ponytail on the right, light, blue eyes, a wonderfully curved 5"8' figure, and 75F cup breasts, it came as no surprise when finding several letters stuffed inside her locker nearly every day of the week. Adorning her body was the light-yellow academy blazer, with a white, button up top covering the rest of her abdomen. To match her pink fingernail polish, a soft layer of eyeshadow of the same color was often applied along the top of each eye. Finally capped off with a blue skirt and white sneakers. Despite all her popularity though, there was but two goals she had in mind for life: her college graduation and a secret for which only her best friends knew about.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'd hate to interfere with your conversation, but could you withstand from playing music while in class?" Classmate Carl Quincy asked of them.

Carl Quincy: quite the mystery character for many. Aside from being the self-appointed peacekeeper of the classroom, there wasn't much else he'd done. His G.P.A sat at around 3.7 and his passion for modern literature was well known. Knowledge was his game, they guessed. An overall okay guy.

"It's already off, genius." Jaylin pointed out.

"Good." He uttered in satisfaction.

"Sheesh. Mr Rulebob over here trying to tell us what to do."

"Yeah, well I'm…yeah." Luna sleepily stated, giving off a soft yawn.

"What's up with you? Seriously."

"Sorry. I may have stayed up a bit late last night going over yesterday's lessons. That's all." She answered, her expression having yet changed.

"How late are we talking?" Jaylin asked, raising a questionable brow.

"…1 A.M?"

"Excuse me. Did I just hear you right? You said 1 A.M?" She pressed, finding the excuse rather frustrating. "You spent all that time going over notes?"

"And homework."

"Oh great. Homework that should have taken you an hour."

"Well, what do you want from me? I'm just trying to do my best." She tried explaining.

"And I commend you for that, but you can't be spending this much time going over simple notes." She said in return. "Look, I love ya, girl, but you've gotta take it easy from time to time. I'm surprised you managed that make up of yours."

"I know, but I just really want to pass with the best of my abilities is all."

"Girl, you're worried with a 3.5 average. You're good."

"Heh-Heh. Maybe you're right. You know what, I'm taking the night off. No more notes, no more textbooks, no more studying, period."

"Good. Relax that brain of yours before it short circuits. Right, Sarah?"

"Absolutely! You'll only give yourself a headache otherwise."

Seven minutes remained before the first bell. Those who were standing began taking their place in their assigned seats. Only to jump up at the sudden yell coming from the hall right outside their door. And by the sound of it, they weren't too happy.

"Asshole!" the boy cried out.

"Oh boy, in come the chimps." Jaylin sighed.

"Not again." Carl followed up, sounding even more disappointed.

A cry that had become common place over the past year. For a moment, it seemed their interest in entering had dropped. How naïve they were. Only a few second later, a pair of khaki dress pants, along with red and black sneakers, entered through the door frame. Followed by their wearer: a boy with an average, skinny, though somewhat toned, 5"7' body, whose black hair looked as if it had been blown back by a large industrial fan, and whose attire was very similar to that of the common male student.: a white, button up top, khaki pants, and a belt. His frustration became even more apparent when looking into his lime green eyes. This was Shaun Gregor, an average student with an aggressive side.

"Bastard. You didn't have to hit me in the gut!" he exclaimed, while attempting to push back against the hands of his opponent.

"Then you shouldn't have made me spill my drink. Idiot." His enemy growled in return.

"Oh, forgive me for being in a hurry." He hissed, while pushing back.

Well, it made for somewhat amusing entertainment before class could start. Even if it felt a bit one-sided. Giving it his all may not have been enough for Shaun, his large, 6"2' opponent just had more strength behind him, as he struggled to keep him at bay. His opponent? Eighteen-year-old William Taylor, yet another average joe who felt the need to assert his dominance. He too wore the same clothes as Shaun, but what made him stand out was the blonde streak that ran down the center of his hair. Separating it into black and blonde.

"Excuse me, gentleman, I'm going to have to ask for you to stop your squabbling!" Carl demanded, as he marched towards them.

"Shut it, nerd!" they both exclaimed.

"You'd think these two would run out of steam eventually." Said Jaylin, looking 101% done with the situation.

"It's kind of funny to watch though." Sarah replied, the situation having brought a little enjoyment to their day.

"Yeah, if you like seeing Neanderthals butting heads."

To everyone else, it was only a show. But to Luna, an aspect of their conflict had her slightly miffed. If it went on, they'd eventually catch their instructors attention. Best end it before it could get out of hand.

"Ape!" exclaimed Shaun.

"Shortstack!"

Try as he might though, Shaun could only barely hold him back. This guy, his arms weren't just toned, but ripped. Possibly due to his exercise regiment when he was on the wrestling team. Regardless, he wouldn't give up. Not when others were watching. Or, maybe he would? Before it could escalate further, both felt a pair of soft, beautiful hands wrap around their wrists; the left gripping Shaun's wrist, while the other held Williams'. It was none other than Luna who'd come to separate the two.

"That's enough, the two of you. You're acting like idiots." She stated in a sterner tone. A complete 180 from a couple of minutes ago.

"Luna? The hell?"

"William, you know better than to do stuff like this. You want your butt detention, or worse, suspended?"

"…No." He grumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

"And you, Shaun, just walk away next time."

"Right…" He unconvincingly replied.

"Good. Now, go your seats and settle yourselves." She demanded, before letting them go.

What an embarrassment. Not only had she interfered, but also talked down to them like children. William especially hated it, while Shaun couldn't give a care. Their conflict had ended and that was that. Once their butts were in their seats, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Good going, Luna. You actually dispelled the situation." Jaylin credited, giving her shoulder right shoulder a pat.

However, her words fell on deaf ears, as Luna's attention turned to more pressing matters. Like her left hand. The same hand she'd grabbed Shaun with.

"Oi. Should have figured as much." She said, shaking her head.

The smile on her face said everything, as she held it close to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Determination and Confidence! The Inner Feelings of Luna Vale

As per the norm, there were 4 classes in the day starting at 7 A.M.; each running 2 hours in length. Pretty long, right? Well, it was more for the benefit of the teachers than students. Longer class hours meant a more focused discussion, without having to worry about their hour deadline. Now they could community more information to their students, while also taking their time to give a thorough explanation. Or in Luna's case, more time to sweat like a dog during P.E. Yep, it was that time of the year again. Physical examinations. Every semester, one day out of a random month would be picked to evaluate the progress of their student's physical capabilities. Sit ups, push-ups, pull ups, and the two-mile run, all were necessary to test their abilities. Now sit ups and push-ups, not a big deal to her. Pull ups and the mile run though, they could get bent.

"Get on at it! Rickman, you're falling behind! Pick up the pace!" Coach Herman exclaimed.

Coach Herman Wallace, what were the best words to describe him? Loud, obnoxious, strict, that was about it. Often, he wore the same gym clothes, a white, short sleeve shirt with their school symbol stamped on the front, and long, black sweatpants. A man dedicated to his job and students, that much was for sure. But couldn't he have let up a bit? It became especially annoying when Carl joined them.

"No slouching! Run like you really mean it!" he exclaimed, while keeping up pace with everyone else.

A nerd he may have been, but his stamina was really something. Meanwhile, she found herself near the back with heavy breaths. Nearly out of breath, her legs began to buckle a bit. Good thing she removed her make-up, or else the sweat would have done a good job on her face.

"Come on, Vale. You've got to have more than that!" Coach exclaimed.

"I'm trying…I really am…Just give me a moment." She panted.

"No resting. The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can leave."

"Great…"

Cheerleading try outs had nothing on this. The sweat caused her shirt to cling to her chest, making it even more embarrassing. At any moment, it felt like she'd collapse after twenty minutes of pure running. This must have been what Hell felt like. Hot, sticking, and very unpleasant. Off in the distance though, a familiar, loud voice caught her attention. Shaun, who'd been in the same class for 2 years, wanted more than ever to show his true potential.

"Thirty-three…thirty-four…thirty-five…" He grunted, while pulling up on the metal bar.

"That's quite enough. Don't go burning yourself out this early." Mr. Trevor Destin, Coach Herman's co-instructor, warned.

"No! I'm not done! I can do this!" He exclaimed, ignoring the burning sensation spreading throughout his arms.

The sheer determination and willpower behind this boy, it couldn't be stopped. At this point his arms, legs, and back would all snap in two before the end of class. Did it stop him though? Not a damn chance. The constant grunts and yells coming from his mouth, they only solidified how strong his resolve was.

"Done!" He told them, only to instantly hit the track.

"Gregor, pace yourself, boy!" Coach called out.

"Thanks, coach, but I've got this."

Once his feet hit the dirt ground, he began charging ahead like a rampaging bull. Sweat covered every inch of his entire body, while attempting to catch up with the leaders. If others saw him as stupid, she saw him as inspiring. The confident look on his face said it all.

"Right. I can do this too. Come on, Vale, show them." She thought to herself, steadying her breathing, straightening her back up, and focusing on her pace. "Don't give up, don't lose faith, concentrate."

And concentrate she did. Taking her focus off the remaining laps helped reinvigorate her drive towards making the best time. One lap, then two, then three, and though her legs tired, her resolve remained solid. And once the last lap came about 30 minutes later, her mind raced with excitement. Her legs may have turned to Jell-O, but she made it within the allotted time. But what of Shaun? Well, perhaps listening to their instructor would have been more beneficial. The once determined kid had turned to a wobbling mess by her second to last lap. And come the finishing stretch, his fellow classmates watched as he stumbled across the finishing line. Face, arms, torso, legs, everything became soaked in sticky sweat, as he collapsed to the ground.

"Well, the kid's got guts. I'll give 'em that." Travis pointed out.

"A worthy effort, but still behind most of the class." Herman mentioned.

The pattering of feet passed his head, as those who were following behind passed him by without a second though. There he lay, exhausted and sore; hoping he'd find the strength to stand back up. If not, well, he'd have some explaining to do to his last two teacher. Looking on from the audience though, many felt the need to comment on both his loud mouth, among other things.

"Sheesh. He finally shut up." One guy said.

"I know, and did you see the way he was wobbling on the way in? What kind of moron pushes himself like that?" His female friend said.

"True that. I'm surprised he hasn't passed out by now."

What crude comments. And after all he'd done to improve. Though, in truth, they were pretty on the money. Everyone had their limits, and he'd far exceeded his own. Yet, among the crowd of 30, two looked at him not as a moron, but as a risk taker. He may not have beat the others, but someday, whichever day that may be, the wall between him and his strive to improve would shatter.

"Don't let these morons get you down, Shaun. You're still the best in my book." Lune thought to herself, with a happy smile.

Walking from within the crowd, a surprising face stepped forward to lend him a hand. The hand of a well-built nerd.

"You did well, but you shouldn't push yourself to the edge like that. It could lead to something more serious." Carl told him, while offering up a helping hand.

"Heh. I guess I've got no room to talk. You beat me after all." He chuckled, before taking the hand.

"It's not about winning or losing-." He spoke, whilst pulling him back to his feed. "It's how you play the game and the challenge you face getting to the end."

"Nice movie reference." He said with a slight smile.

"True to life too."

"I'll think about it then."

Good to see that, despite their differences, the two could get along decently well. With everyone finished and still an hour left on the clock, the time was given for them to do whatever they wanted. Run around, play games, whatever their minds could come up with. For her, that meant reading over any missed messages from her friends; or lack thereof. Not even one. Oh well, it wasn't as if they were free.

"This really sucks. Who thought these tests were a good idea?" She thought to herself, relaxing against a nearby bench. "Oh well, it's over now."

Everyone was feeling the same effects as her, especially Shaun, who'd taken to downing two bottles of purified water. Nothing beat a nice, cold one after almost dehydrating ones' self. Good times.

"Ah! Much better." He sighed, while tossing the bottles into a nearby trash can. Only a moment later though, something else came to mind. "Wait a second, today's Tuesday. That means…Yes! They'll be in today." He said with glee.

The gleeful little cheer didn't go unnoticed by everyone though. Luna, who'd previously been sending her friends a message, caught the sight. Such excitement, but for what? Truthfully, it made her a tad curious. On the other hand, though, she wasn't much for invading other's privacy. Still, seeing him back to his chipper put a smile on her face.

"I bet it's something dirty." She speculated, giggling to herself.

Nothing of interest happened throughout the rest of class, or for the rest of the day even. The typical lunch period came next; complete with overly long lines and few open tables. Afterwards, it was off to Advanced Arithmetic 102. A standard class for those with high G. . On the bright side, no homework. And finally, at the tail end of it all, Biology 210. Nothing too special occurred, just a discussion on the anatomy of various marine lifeforms. So overall, a pretty bland day. Nothing of interest happened, aside from being pushed to her physical limit. With classes over and a need to get home, she and her friends made way for her locker.

"You're kidding me. He really dropped? Just like that?" Jaylin questioned, having found the story kind of amusing. "That's pretty pathetic."

"Would you please stop with that?" Luna pleaded. "It's not like he didn't try at all."

"Oh, I know. Mr. Big Bad showed off a bit too much, and it bit him on the butt." She chuckled.

"Jaylin, I don't think she likes that." Sarah pointed out.

No kidding. The sweet smile that once lit up her face had disappeared, and in its place, a frown appeared.

"Sorry. It's just, I don't get it. You're all over this boy, but he's like the last person I'd ever suggest." She said in her confusion. "What is it that you love about him so much?"

"His drive and determination." She said, while turning the dial of her locker door. "Some of us had to work our butts off to get here, and maybe he gave me a good push in that direction."

"So, you met before?"

"Yeah, though, I don't think he remembers. It was a pretty long time ago. Fifth grade, I think."

"Geez. Yeah, I can understand why." She said, surprised by her answer. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Talk to him a bit and maybe you'll see." She said, the smile having returned.

"Says the one who can't even talk to him."

"Um…yeah." She uttered, her cheeks flushed from the comment.

Upon opening up her locker, ten different letters came spilling out. Nothing abnormal, just a tad annoying. Having to take them home day after day to read got kind of tiresome. At the very least there weren't more.

"You're really taking them home?" Asked Sarah.

"Yep. It'd be rude not to at least give them a look."

"And then into the trash they go." Jaylin said with a smirk.

"Probably." She chuckled, before throwing the book bag over her shoulder.

A little disagreement between friends never hurt anyone, and maybe one day they'd understand what she'd told them. Here's hoping it was soon. Walking down the hallway, as usual, caused many of the boys to stare at their beauty; their minds enraptured by their metaphorical glowing presence. No doubt some of their thoughts were on more of the perverse side, but it bothered them very little. If they tried something, campus security wasn't but a short dash away.

"So whatcha gonna do with your time off tonight?" Asked Jaylin.

"Hm…maybe go down to the bookstore or something."

"Ah. Going for those special ones again?"

"Shush! That's none of your business." She hissed.

"Just pulling your leg a bit. If you're into that sort of thing, that's fine."

"That's not for you to say at school though." She whined.

Finally, after several hours of listening and discussion, their hour of freedom had come. The front doors were their last obstacle. Alas, due to the large stream of other students, the doorway became blocked; allowing only a handful at a time to leave. Certainly not what they'd call a good time.

"Tsk. Are you kidding me? Christ." Jaylin sighed in frustration.

"It's not ideal, but there isn't much we can do about it."

"I guess…"

Another side effect of attending such a populated school: overcrowding at certain point of the day. The front doors, bathrooms, hallways, you name it and most likely it's been blocked at some point. All they could do was wait it out. Luckily, something had caught Sarah's attention that had the potential of bringing some entertainment.

"Luna, look to your left." She told her.

"Hm?"

They hadn't noticed before, but only 9 feet away, her beloved leaned against the wall; patiently waiting, while indulging in what looked like a paperback, fantasy novel titled "Call of the Winds". A pretty simple way to pass the time.

"Huh. I didn't even notice him standing there." Commented Jaylin, as a devious smile appeared across her face. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"What? Now? N-No, no way." Luna quickly said in response, nearly stumbling over her own words.

"You know, if you don't hurry up, someone else may scoop him up. Another pretty girl who can speak up. Don't want that happening, do you?"

"…No."

"Then get your sexy butt over there and work your magic." She enthusiastically said to her. "Flaunt the goods if you have to."

"Absolutely not." She said in a sterner tone, only to turn and take charge.

What's the worst that could happen? Embarrass herself in front of him, or worse, annoy him to a point where he'd ignore her for the rest of time. Yeah, no pressure. It wasn't like she'd be confessing or anything; just a little chat was all. A little chat that would undoubtedly cause her heart rate to skyrocket. For the time being, it felt best to take it easy.

"Um…Hi…" was all she could say, after stepping in front of him.

Lifting his eyes up from the book, their gazes met. With eyes locked, the temperature from within her own body began to rise. This was it, her chance to man up and show her friends what's what.

"Huh? Oh, you're that girl from home room." He said with a far gentler tone. "Sorry about this morning. I got a little heated and, uh, things went off the rails a bit. So…yeah."

Uh oh, it began. The moment he replied, was the moment she froze up. The fact he spoke up was all well and dandy, but his tone. No longer did he sound like a wild monkey, but instead, a true gentleman. Two sides of the same coin; one, more energetic, and the other, calm and composed. So then, why couldn't she speak?!

"Are you okay?" He asked out of concern.

Amid her embarrassment, all she could do was nod in response. All the while her face turned into a tomato.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" He said awkwardly, while closing his book. "Take it easy."

Crap, so close. Two words and that was it. How pathetic was it that she couldn't even talk to him without freezing up? For all she knew, he probably thought of her as a weirdo. Not exactly the result she wanted. Still, at least something came out.

"Well, you said something. That's a step in the right direction." Said Jaylin.

"I guess. "She sighed, with a deep disappointment in herself.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fated Meeting!

Chapter 3

The Fated Meeting! Luna and Shaun's Secrets Revealed

What a day. Not only were her legs and arms tired, but her brain as well. Imagine the pain when finals would inevitably arrive. So many notes, so many hours of memorizing, it gave her a headache just thinking about it. With still a little over a month away though, she'd throw away the thought until then. All she wanted to do was lounge on the couch and rest her aching body. The simple act of removing her uniform felt too cumbersome. It hurt that much. Above the wall mounted flat screen, the clock read 4:00, the time in which her father would return home from work.

"Ugh. Yeah, that really re-energized me, coach. I'm really feeling it." She groaned, while leaning back against the soft cushions of the three-person couch. "Gonna fall apart here."

Look, she liked the guy, but damn. Sometimes he could go too far, causing many of them to keel over in pain. The poor guys. God only knew how everyone else was feeling; their legs and arms probably about ready to pop off. Nothing a nice, soothing bath couldn't handle though. After dinner she'd have to hop in and let its warm waters take away the aching.

"Wonder what we are having for dinner?" She wondered, only to remember a piece of crucial information giving to her by her mother. "Oh…that's right. Overtime at the hospital. Darn it. Okay, well, I guess I can whip something up."

As much as it pained her muscles, her father wasn't that great in the kitchen. Ask him for a plate of eggs and toast, he'd get the job done. But ask for a smoked steak or fried chicken, and it would end up either under or overcooked. Having worked at the same mechanical parts factory since her birth though, it came as no surprise that he hadn't the time to improve his own skills. A mediocre cook he may have been, but a hard work he remained. Speaking of which, as she stood up, the noise of an opening door caught her attention. He'd arrived.

"Dad?" She called out.

"That's me." He replied in a playful tone, as he entered the same room.

So, how could you describe Mr. Thomas Vale? A hard worker, a family man, and the guy with a magnificent beard. Seriously, you could grab a handful if you tried. Only ever so often did he trim it; apparently her mothered liked it. It wasn't too bushy, but enough that it could catch crumbs. Aside from those aspects, he was just an overall nice guy. Loving and caring towards both mother and daughter, while befriending others in the workplace or in town. His work attire consisted of a long sleeve, baby blue, button up top, a white undershirt, black work plants and boots. More often than not, he'd return home covered in soot. And today was no different.

"Tell me you brought something home." She pleaded.

"Did that coach of yours do a number you all today?"

"More than you know." She sighed.

"Well, you're in luck. I figured since your mom is out, I'd pick us up some Chinese." He announced, raising the plastic bag of three foam boxes full of delicious treats.

"With sushi?"

"But of course. You always get it." He said with a delightful smile.

"Yes. Good, because I had no clue what to cook."

"Yeah, we are kind of running out of stuff around here. Maybe I'll go grab what we need tomorrow after I get off."

"Sounds good."

Chinese, the best source of sustenance for herself; or so she believed. The variety and taste that came from those particular diners already tickled her taste buds in the best of ways. Sesame chicken, seasoned mushrooms, egg rice, and sushi. Oh god did she love the sushi. Raw fish or not, the ingredients applied always sent a delicious, rippling effect across her tongue. So good. Though, it also meant enduring an elongated exercise period.

"Oh, Luna, would you mind doing me a favor?" He asked, after setting the boxes inside the oven. "There's a book at the Ben's Literature that I ordered, but I couldn't pick it up on the way home. Mind running down and grabbing it for me?"

"Is it another truck book?"

"Possibly."

"Oi, figures. Alright. I guess that's not too far."

"Thanks a ton. I'll give you a few extra pieces of sushi."

"No problem." She said, while heading for the front door.

Having re-applied her makeup after gym classed helped save time, as she left the errand. Now, being such a large city, Velvet had, of course, advertisements for several big-name products plastered on build boards, shop walls, and even electrical poles; as well as across nearly every jumbotron. Beauty products, food, movies, you name it, they advertised it. All that was well and good, but you know what wasn't? Walking the crowded sidewalks. Now granted, it wasn't as bad as it could have been; but having to bob and weave between others got kind of annoying. Whether on the phone or talking with their friends, some refused to watch where they were going. Living in the city for 12 years, it became the norm.

As for the bookstore, it wasn't but a five-minute walk down the street. Yeah, not all that far at all. Though, much like any other big city, creeps could have potentially been lurking around any corner. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Best to be cautious, then sorry. Approaching the average sized shop, one could see, written on a dry erase board, the daily deals; these were sales on books that weren't selling too well. Aside from books though, there were assortments of other goodies. DVDs, Blue rays, and model kits filled the back shelves. In total, there were twenty rows; each stocked with their specific genre, as listed above. All in all, a cozy little place to relax and read.

"I guess that wasn't so bad. Legs are still intact at least." She optimistically said, before entering the establishment.

A few people stood around here and there, but nothing unmanageable. Certainly, better than what she'd gone through only minutes ago. The moment she entered, the one and only cashier turned her attention to her. One that went by the name James Clark, a long-time friend of her dad. Like every time she came, he retained the same dirty yellow crew cut and thinly trimmed goatee.

"Hey there, Luna. Got something you're looking for today?" He asked.

"Afraid not. Dad said he ordered a book?"

"Ah. I believe he did." He said in response, while grabbing his keys. "I've got it in the back. You're welcome to look around if you'd like."

"I'm good, thanks." She said with a sweet smile.

Walking over, she noticed a customer having already taken their place at the checkout. But wait, his hair looked very familiar. Black and pulled back? There was only one person she knew with that kind of hairstyle. Eyes widened, as her nerves began trembling. Out of all people, he had to show up. Fate knew no such mercy for someone like herself. For a moment, she thought to scamper behind one of the shelves. But, it was too late. By the time she noticed, he'd already seen her.

"It's the girl from earlier. Was she following me?" he wondered to himself. "Hah! Keep on dreaming, Shaun. Keep on dreaming."

"Why is it so hard to start up a conversation? Just greet him like you would anyone else." She thought to herself, all the while, turning her gaze to across the table.

"Why's she looking at the cigarette? She can't be a smoker. No way, she smelled way too good earlier."

Walking back to the front with her pick-up, James rang her up on the spot. The book itself looked no longer than the average novel. Figures he'd want a book on old 1970's automobiles. A hobby she could never get into.

"Alright. That'll about do it." He said with a friendly smile, while packing it inside a tan, plastic bag. "Hope he enjoys it."

"Thanks."

While walking back towards the door though, a feeling of disappointment flooded her mind. Disappointment towards herself. Something to consider while eating dinner. Or would it? As if their meeting wasn't coincidental enough, the moment her hand touched the door handle, a loud clap of thunder shook the ground. Heavy rainfall proceeded it, followed by heavy wind and a bolt of lightning.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" She screamed on the inside.

"Hey, Luna, you may want to wait until its passed. Wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Fine. I'll play by your rules. But don't think this is over." She thought in frustration.

Well, looked like dinner would have to wait. Kind of strange how the storm seemingly appeared from out of nowhere. Last she saw, there weren't but a few spotty clouds in the sky. So, what happened? Screw it, there were more pressing matters at hand. With so much rain and lightning, it felt best to stay put and wait it out. And with several tables scattered around, everyone had somewhere to sit. Sitting next to the window, her eyes followed Shaun, as he checked. Before taking a seat at the table across from her.

"Well, it's a little better, I guess." She thought.

Stuck and without a way to get home, she wrote a text to her father explaining the situation, and not to worry. She'd be home as soon as it passed. Over the next thirty minutes, those without something to keep their minds busy took to conversing with each other. All the while, both sat by themselves in silence. It was in this moment that a single, confident thought infiltrated her mind.

"This is getting ridiculous. Why am I always getting so nervous? It's not like I'm gonna ask him out on a date. It'll start slow and build up from there." She told herself, while glancing over at him. "Yeah, this ends now."

This was it, the moment of truth had arrived. Would she go through with it after procrastinating for the last 4 years? Yes, her resolve had been set. Besides, striking while the iron was hot felt like the best move. Another few months and she'd be off to college. And god only how long she would be gone. Rising up from her chair, she quietly, and with trembling nerves, moved slowly towards his table.

"Excuse me, Shaun?" She confidently uttered.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah?"

"Would you mind if I sit here…with you?" She asked, gulping in the process.

"Yeah, if you want." He replied in a neutral tone.

Taking a seat, the situation only grew in awkwardness by the second. Both couldn't speak to each other; not out of hate, but neither knew how to proceed. Would she straight up ask if he remembered their first meeting? Or find something else? Perhaps a question about what he'd bought? Yeah, that seemed simple enough. However, before she could even open her mouth, a question came from his.

"Have you been following me?" He asked straight out.

"Wh-What?"

"Back at school and now here? Come on. What's going on?"

"No-no, I swear I'm not. It's all just been a coincidence, I swear."

"Right. And I guess you just so happen to coincidentally look at me every day in class too." He admitted to knowing. "Oh yeah, I noticed."

Panic had set in, as both mind and heart raced to find a solution. Get up and walk away? No, it would on worsen the situation. Engage further and hope he understood? Probably the better choice out of the two. Coming clean, it's all she could do.

"Actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while." She said, before looking up into his eyes. "Do you remember talking to a girl around your age back in 5th grade?"

"A little girl? Huh. Yeah, actually, I do. Short, blonde, had big, red framed glasses, acne covered her face, and, as rumors went, had pretty bad grades. I guess that's why others picked on her." He recalled, only to realize something. "Wait a second. Blonde hair…5th grade…meaning she'd probably be around my age…like you. We were alone too…and you're bringing this up."

Like a puzzle, everything snapped into place. The time of the event, her appearance, and the question given. It all came together in a moment of recollection. All this time, after 7 years, they'd finally met again. And how did he take it? About as well as you'd think. Frustration took over, as he slammed his forehead against the wooden surface of the table, causing her to jump.

"I'm such an idiot. I've been hoping to see her again, when she's been near all the time." He said with grievance. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Don't beat yourself up, please. I know I've change a little since then, but-."

"A little? No-no, a little is a little. You went through a freaking metamorphosis. Inside a cocoon you laid, before busting free, revealing your true beauty." He blurted out without thinking twice.

"Heh heh heh. Come on, you're exaggerating a bit there." She pointed out, as her cheeks flushed.

"I'm dead serious, you look amazing. A complete 180 from back then." He continued, only to stop short. "Sorry, it's just…Wow. Puberty hit you in all the right ways."

Jeez. All the attention he was giving her, it almost became too much. Her face having almost resembled a red Christmas light.

"It's thanks to you." She said softly.

"Huh?"

"That talk we had, you said I could change if I wanted to. That meant a lot to me, and it still does. Because of you I got the laser eye surgery I needed, and my mom got me plenty of skin care products to help. But above all else, you taught me to try harder. If I hadn't, I probably wouldn't be where I am today."

"I get ya. Believe it or not, I had a lot of bully problems myself growing up." He admitted. "I was always the weakest one in gym class. I could hardly do 5 sit ups, push ups and pull ups were out of the question, and my stamina was laughable. Not to mention my height. The others latched onto that and kept beating me over the head with it. They'd attack me verbally and physically. A lot of the time I'd come home, crying. I just wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't. Day after day, the constant abuse."

"That's horrible." She said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, but there was hope. My P.E coach at the time, he caught wind of it one day and chased them away. He returned to help, but not in a way you'd think." He explained. "" If you want to change, then change. Work hard and you will overcome your problems." he said."

"The same thing you told me."

"Mhm. It took a while to set in, but I eventually took it to heart. From then on I pushed myself harder and harder. No longer would those morons bug me, I'd surpass them. I'd push my body to its absolute limit and then some. No one will walk all over me ever again, that I promise."

All this time, she'd never known about his past. The poor thing could only stand and take it for the longest time. And yet, he fought on. His behavior towards William and during P.E, it all made sense. The story of his life may have had sad beginnings, but through hardships and determination, it turned into something more. A story of inspiration, and one that put a smile on her face.

"You really are something else, Shaun." She said, casting a warm smile.

"Same to you. I just can't believe you're really her." He chuckled. "Kind of wish puberty had hit me like it did you."

"I don't know, you've got some good qualities." She said, only to cause her cheeks to light up again.

"Oh really? Am I devilishly handsome? Do I swoon you?" He teased.

Alright, now things were getting a bit too weird. She needed to change the subject and fast, before her head could explode.

"Um, so, what do you have there?" She asked, motioning to the bag.

"This? It's really nothing. Just something I do for a hobby." He stated, while pulling out a High Grade Gundam model kit. Gundam Barbatos, to be exact.

"You can actually put those things together?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah, I've gotten pretty good at it to." He proudly boasted. "Got 13 others back at in my room at home."

"Thirteen? Jeez. And you called Carl a nerd." She humorously giggled.

"Yeah, well, I think he's a much bigger nerd than someone who builds Gunpla." He said, smiling to himself.

"Says the one who uses the word "Gunpla."

"It's the official term. I'm just being respectful." He spouted, only for the two of them to snicker at his comment..

Finally, after 4 years of waiting, she'd finally gotten the answers she wanted. The boy she had affection for, was the same boy who'd saved her all those years ago. And now, a new chapter in their lives would soon begin.


End file.
